Jacobs POV of new moon
by YaniiSkater
Summary: It's New Moon, but instead of Bella's POV, it's Jacob's! soz, im bad at summaries; please review! x


**Okay guys, this is my first ever story, and I'm only 13, so please don't laugh :) anyways, I had to start from chapter 5 because that's the chapter where Jacob (finally) comes in :P enjoy people xx**

Jacobs POV

Chapter 5 – Cheater

Sam was officially pissing me off. ALL the time, he just looks at me, with a hidden emotion that I can never quite catch. I personally think that he thinks he's big, just because HE was the one who found Bella in the forest all those months ago. I would have found her too, if I had the chance to look.

"_Stupid protector person" _I thought, staring up at my ceiling. I decided I should probably start working on the Rabbit, so I slowly started to get up. Suddenly, I heard a loud rumbling sound, a sound that I thought came from a car, or in this case, a very old car. I peeked out of the window and was surprised to see that the rumbling sound belonged to a red Chevy. I can't believe she came! I ran out of the house, and met her about halfway to her truck.

"Bella!" I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Bella didn't answer straight away; it kind of looked like she was looking at my body. Cool.

"Hey Jacob!" She made this really big smile that made my insides go all warm. Then she…inspected me?

"You grew again!" Yep, she did inspect me. I'm a big kid, I haven't stopped growing yet!

"Six five," I announced. From the amazed look she gave me, I was totally self satisfied.

"Is it ever going to stop?" She shook her head. "You're huge!"

"Still a beanpole though," I grimaced. A huge raindrop landed on my face, and only then did I notice it was raining…and we were both outside.

"Come inside! You're getting all wet,"

I decided to lead the way, since she hadn't been around for some time. Eugh, my long hair was so annoying; it was getting all wet. I took a rubber band out from my pocket and tied my hair up. God, Bella was right; I was getting tall. I had to duck just to get through the front door! Just to see my dad reading some book in the living room.

"Hey dad! Guess who stopped by!"

As soon as the old man saw Bella, He wheeled himself over to her.

"Well, what do you know! It's good to see you Bella," He shook her hand, and I felt a small ping of jealousy. Why didn't I hug her or something when she came? I'm so stupid.

"What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

So, what? She didn't come here because she wanted to see me? Thanks, old man.

"Yes, absolutely, I just wanted to see Jacob-I haven't seen him in forever."

Dad, you were wrong! My eyes just brightened up at her words. She really did want to see me!

"Can you stay for dinner?"

Looked like dad was eager for her to stay too; takes after me.

"No, I've got to feed Charlie, you know," Bella said.

"I'll call him now," replied Billy. "He's always invited."

When would Billy stop rambling and just let us hang out? God, he was annoying.

"It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back soon-so much you'll get sick of me." That took me back. I wanted to tell her that I'd never get sick of her, that she was always invited, but I bit my tongue and held it back.

"Okay, maybe next time." Billy replied. _Shame on you, old man._ I would never give up that easily. In fact, let me start the conversation.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do?" I pondered her.

"Whatever. What were you doing before I interrupted?" She asked.

"I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else…" I felt really awkward. She didn't seem like the person who would sit and watch me build a car all day.

"No! That's perfect!" She interrupted me, "I'd love to see your car."

I had a feeling that that wasn't really what she wanted to do.

"Okay," I said, not totally convinced. "It's out back, in the garage." Before I had even finished the sentence, she was already on her way. She waved at Billy.

"See you later," she said. We made our way towards the garage, passed all the trees. She began to eye the Volkswagen Symbol on my grill.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" She asked. Awesome, she was interested.

"It's an old Rabbit – 1986, a classic." Yep, I knew my cars.

"How's it going?"

"Almost finished," I replied cheerfully. That reminded me of an occasion. "My dad made good on his promise last spring."

"Ah," she simply said. Last spring my dad had bribed me with car parts to warn Bella about her boyfriend…..weird guy that Cullen was. Good thing he left, there was something about him….he gave me the creeps.

"Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles?" Bella randomly asked….what brought that up?

"Some," I shrugged, trying hard not to boast. "My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?"

"Well…" She pursed her lips. What was going on?

"I recently acquired a couple of bikes, and they're not in the greatest condition. I wonder if you could get them running?"

"Cool," I replied. Sounded like an awesome challenge. "I'll give it a try." Then she held up a finger at me, like I was some kind of kindergartener.

"The thing is," she started, "Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly, he'd probably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this. So you can't tell Billy."

Ahh, now I understand. Charlie was way too overprotective. Billy wouldn't get mad like Charlie if he knew, but I decided I'd better not tell anyway….for Bella's sake.

"Sure, sure," I smiled at her," I understand."

"I'll pay you," She started. What?! No! That totally offended me.

"No. I want to help. You can't pay me."

"Well…how about a trade then?" She asked. I wasn't sure where this was going.

"I only need one bike-and I'll need lessons too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me."

A motor bike in exchange for my help? That sounded great.

"Swee-eet." I made the word into two syllables. You know, for emphasis.

"Wait a sec," she said. "Are you legal yet? When's your birthday?"

Well that sucks, she forgot how old I am! But at least I AM legal.

"You missed it," I teased, narrowing my eyes at her, in mock amusement "I'm sixteen."

"Not that your age ever stopped you before," She muttered, yet I still heard her. "Sorry about your birthday."

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "I missed yours. What are you, forty?" I wondered, too late, if this would offend her too much.

"Close," She sniffed. Obviously it didn't! Cool.

"We'll have a joint party to make up for it," I told her.

"Sounds like a date."

Now that was something I liked to hear from her. Man, she was pretty, my eyes just sparkled at that word; date. Especially coming from her.

"Maybe when the bikes are finished," Bella explained. "Our present to ourselves."

Sounded awesome!

I didn't want to finish the bikes too quickly with her, or she might just go away and wouldn't visit me anymore. I shuddered at the thought.

"Deal. When will you bring them down?" She bit her lip; Embarrassment perhaps?

"They're in my truck now." She admitted. Sweet! We can start right away.

"Great!" I answered.

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?" She worriedly asked.

I winked at her. "We'll be sneaky." We stuck to the trees on our way to the truck, and when we passed the windows we walked casually, just in case the old man wanted to peek outside. _These are quite light,_ I thought when I was unloading the bikes from the truck. They were in pretty good condition.

"These aren't half bad," I appraised. I suddenly recognised one of them. "This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done-It's an old Harley Sprint."

"That one's yours then," she blurted.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want her getting upset because I had the better bike.

"Absolutely." Then I remembered something; something about fixing them.

"These are going to take some cash," I said, frowning. "We'll have to save up for parts first."

"_We_ nothing." She replied. "If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts."

I wasn't very comfortable with this. "I don't know…" I muttered.

"I've got some money saved. College fund you know," Bella told me. I didn't think using her college fund money was a good idea, but I nodded anyway. As long as she was with me and having fun, so was I. But hopefully we wouldn't finish too quickly. I really think I'm starting to have a connection with her.

**Thanks for reading x**

**Please Review x I only wanted to write one chapter, to see how it goes, but if a lot of you like it, then ill carry on x tell me how I can improve! 3 thanks 3**


End file.
